1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of detecting the direction of insertion of an endoscope and more particularly to an endoscope insertion direction detecting method adapted to automatically inserting an endoscope in the large intestine for medical inspection.
2. Related Art Statement
Recently, there has been an extensive use of an endoscope whereby organs within a body cavity can be observed by inserting an elongated insertable part into the body cavity and various curing treatments can be made by using treatment tools inserted through a treating tool channel as required.
Now, in the conventional endoscope inspection, the doctor judges the advancing direction of the endoscope (insertable part) by observing the endoscope image while inserting the endoscope.
However, a high technique and skill are required to insert an endoscope in inspecting the large intestine.